warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
BranchClan (Mariatova)
BranchClan belongs '''To Mariatova and all the '''cats in it. BranchClan is a clan of cats that live in Canada. alongside IvyClan, Leafclan, and SparrowClan. The clan was called BranchClan for their Founder, Branchstar, and his loyalty. They have a huge restince to the cold and have a great sense of hearing. Most cats are Brown or Orange, they are fatter then most cats but this helps them resist the cold, they also have longer whiskers and bigger ears. Origns Two rouges, Dove and Crow, have a kit called Branch. Branch grew up in a small forest which many cats didn't know of. Dove and Crow taught him the basics of running a "Clan", something Dove has heard about and Crow aproved of. Dove, Crow, and Branch worked on many things to make their forest a "Clan", they made a medcine cat den, and other things. They marked certain areas with their new found purposes, to tell any future cats. Branch was proud with Dove, Crow, and his work. Crow suggested that they also change their names to have two parts, Dove wasnt sure why, Crow said "that is what clan cats do." Dove changed her name to DoveLeaf, Crow changed his to CrowWing, but Branch was stuck. CrowWing suggested BranchHeart, Branch liked that. Doveleaf named the clan "BranchClan" after her son. When BranchHeart grew up, he gained a new name, BranchStar. More and more cats started joining, and that's how BranchClan was made. Branchstar even got a mate called Pine, who later callled herself PineHop. Location * CAMP ~ A small opening in a pine forest. outside, there are many walls carefully made out of stone. Inside - There is many carefully arranged pine needles that lead to important areas, such as the Medcine cat den, the leaders den, or the freshkill pile. To the North, is where most of the dens are, to the East is the area where meetings happen, the south is the entrance for most cats and the West is where most apprentices train. * SPECIAL DENS ~ The Medcine Cat den smells of fresh herbs, it is made by stones inbetween The Grand Two Trees. Inside, there are small moss beds near the west, to the north is where the medicine cat stores their herbs, there is a stone wall around them with a small entrance, to the East is where the Medcine cat gathers moss, it naturally grows there. The leaders den is under the shade of a large rock, it is at the end of all the dens. Inside, there is rather soft moss and a rock, the rock is used for ideas to be scratched onto. * THE RAINING TREES ~ it is a group trees too the east that always have water pouring from them, either from rainfalls or melting snow. A small rock sits in the middle, the leader sits on the rock. Many cats meet under The Raining Trees, they meet there for "Meetings", Naming ceremonies, Warnings, News, whatever is important at the time you can find under the Raining trees. * DEER ROCKS ~ Deer Rocks is a large, stone formation that apprentices train at. the bottom of Deer Rocks has layers of soft pine to prevent fall damage if a cat was to fall off the top, it is very rigid. The top of Deer Rocks is very windy and has many dandielions growing through the rocks, the rocks are very smooth but can still cause a cat to fall. many deer run through Deer Rocks and are best seen at the tip, this is also how Deer Rocks gained its name. * GREAT RAVINE ~ A ravine with a rock bridge leading downwards into it, inside there is a small cave. The cave is a direct link to JayClan and is used by many Medcine Cats, the "Link" is through a small tunnel system wich leads to a room with a small crystal of obsidian, it has many maple leafs surronding it, this crystal is called "Black Beauty." When a cat was to sleep near "Black Beauty" they would be teleported to a small land with many tree and bluejays fluttering about everywhere, this is Jayclan. Jayclan is the afterlife that IvyClan, Sparrowclan, Leafclan, and BranchClan belive in. Postions Books about BranchClan A Twisting Path Arc # Branch's Clan # Torrentkits Dream # A Broken Branch # Mousetail's Revenge # Dizzyleap's Fall # Leafbare's Wrath Lost Secrets Arc # Lasting Scar # Wondering # The Great Battle # Fixing Minds # The Jay's Call # Afterlife # Under The Trees Trivia * BranchClan hates mouse meat, it stings their tounges and they like rabbit better, this doesn't stop them from naming cats mouse, though. MouseTail, Micepaw. Etc) * MicePaw hasn't gone to Black Beauty yet and doesn't know of its existence. * LakeSlip and Mousetail named Pinekit after Pinestar. * All BranchClan cats HATE GashFoot. Category:Clans Category:Mariatova's clans Category:Mariatova's Stuff